


Baking Lesson's with Sayo

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Instant crushes, SayoTsugu reversal basically, Tsugu gay for Sayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Tsugumi can't seem to bake cookies and she gets help from an unexpected someone





	1. Chapter 1

Tsugumi let out a heavy sigh as she drops a tray of cookies on top of the table, wiping the sweat off her forehead she smiled and gave herself a pat on the back, she really outdid herself this time, for once the cookies aren’t burnt to a crisp and they look edible. She picked one up but immediately regretted it as it was still hot and dropped it back onto the tray. “I’ll just wait and try it later,” she said as she looked up to the clock and realized she was an hour away from being late to school. She quickly ran up to her room and got ready, as soon as she went down she packed her cookies in a small bag and headed out to the school.

“I’m sure my cookies will be good this time!” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bleh,” Moca said, followed by a slap to the back of her head by tomoe.

“I mean- It’s not so bad Tsugu-Chin, very Tsuguriffic,” Moca said in mock excitement, this invited another slap, this time from Ran. 

Tsugu looked down, face obviously sad as she picked up one oh her cookies and put it in her mouth. She immediately spat it out.

“Tsugu are you okay?” Asked Himari as she handed her a bottle of water.

Tsugu gulped it down and nodded, not even bothering to look up. She stared at her work, the sorry excuse of a cookie she had spent more than three hours making. She let out a sigh, picked up what’s left and headed to the trash can.

“Tsugu wait!” Himari called out but it fell on deaf ears as Tsugu continued walking to the trash can without once turning back. 

She walked slowly looking down at the bag of cookies she’s holding in her hand. This had to be her tenth attempt at baking but still zero improvements. She strived to be able to bake as good as her parents but it seems that they didn’t pass any baking talents to Tsugumi at all. Without noticing she’s already in front of the trash can. She took one last look at her bag, ‘Why can’t I do this right?’ 

Her train of thought was halted as a familiar voice greeted her from behind

“Tsugumi-Chan, Hey!” 

Tsugumi looked up to the source of the voice, it was Hina with Lisa following behind her.

“Hey Tsugumi, what are you doing here?” Lisa said as she gave a wave.

“Oh! Lisa-Senpai, Hina-Senpai” 

Tsugumi straightened her back and hid the bag of cookies behind her back. This proved to be a mistake since Hina is now running circles around her trying to get the bag off her hands. In usual Hina fashion, she does it without effort.

“Wow! Are these cookies? These look Boppin!” 

“Wait Hina-Senpai!” 

Before Tsugumi could stop her Hina already had a whole cookie in her mouth. Hina’s expression instantly twisted and she spat out the cookie whole into the trash can. 

“Hina-Senpai! I’m so sorry!” 

“That wasn’t boppin at all! What was in that Tsugumi-Chan?” 

“Hina! Don’t be rude to Tsugumi you should apologize first!” Lisa cut in

“Oh yeah! Sorry for taking your cookie Tsugumi-Chan!” Hina said not looking sorry at all.

“No, I should be the one sorry,” Tsugumi said again weakly as she threw away her cookies for real. 

Lisa put a hand on Tsugumi’s shoulder trying to cheer her up. It worked as Tsugumi’s face lit up and her smile came back.

“It’s normal for first-timers to mess up, even I didn’t get it right the first time don’t worry Tsugumi,” 

Tsugumi’s face instantly shut down and her smile left her face again. She sat down on the floor and curled up into a ball to hide the tears forming on her face. 

“Tsugumi? What’s wrong? I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” Lisa said frantically as she tried to fix whatever she did wrong. 

“This is my tenth time baking cookies,” Tsugumi said not even lifting her face up from her knees. 

Lisa just mouthed a quiet ‘Oh’ and sat next to the girl patting her on the back trying to cheer her up again. 

“Hey, It’s okay Tsugumi you have a lot of potential you can still improve,” 

“Yeah! Your cookies might not be good now but I’m sure they’ll be Boppin’ pretty soon!” 

Tsugumi lifted her face looking to her left she has Lisa sitting next to her giving her the best smile. She looked up and she sees Hina standing there offering her a hand to help her stand up. 

“Thank you Lisa-Senpai, Hina-Senpai, I’ll keep doing my best!” Tsugumi said with her usual vigor. 

“Just do it again tomorrow, Tsugumi, I’m sure it’ll be great!” Lisa encouraged Tsugumi.

Tsugumi just bopped her head up and down to psyche herself up, “Yes! The next one will definitely be Tsugurific!” 

“Woohoo! Yeah! Boppin’ Tsugurific! You go Tsugumi-chan!” Hina cheered loudly

“Tsugurific! Yeah!” Lisa followed.

Tsugumi appreciated the sentiment but the attention that her senpais are getting her isn’t something she really enjoys so she had to shut up her two senpai’s before she goes back to Afterglow.

“Tsugu! Are you okay?” Himari worried for the girl.

“We gave Moca a good smack, you don’t need to worry about her trash-talking your cookies again,” Tomoe chimed in.

“Uhuhuhu, I’m sorry Tsugumi,” Moca whined as she rubbed her head. 

Ran just rolled her eyes and continued eating her lunch. Tsugumi gave them a quick smile before joining back into their lunch. ‘I’ll definitely do it right tomorrow!’ Tsugu thought to herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She did not do it right. 

She had somehow messed up so bad it made Moca spit out half of her lunch when she bit into one of her cookies. The rest of afterglow was too scared to try her cookie, after Moca’s volatile reaction so they just gave Tsugumi their usual ‘Don’t worry Tsugu, you’ll get it next time’ look. 

With a defeated sigh she quickly grabs her cookies without even bothering to taste it and does the walk of shame to her usual cookie dumping spot. Just as she was about to get to the trash can she spots Hina talking with someone that also has teal colored hair. 

“Waaa~ Onee-chan, you’re the best! Thanks for bringing me my lunch box, I thought I was gonna be in real trouble today!” Hina hugged the other teal haired girl. 

“Be more careful next time Hina, I don’t want to make going to your school a daily trip,” The other girl said coldly.

Hina noticed Tsugumi and she waved at her, making the other girl turn around to face Tsugumi. The other girl had the exact same face as Hina, the only difference being sharper features and a calmer demeanor. ‘_She’s so cool_’ Tsugu thought to herself as she unknowingly stares at the girl. 

“Tsugumi-chan hey! This is my sister Sayo, she came to our school to give me my lunch isn’t she the best?” Hina asked excitedly, a sentiment that the other girl did not share since she only seems to stare at Hina harder.

“Onee-chan, this is Hazawa Tsugumi she’s my junior and she helps around the school a lot so she’s really popular!” Hina continued on, making Tsugumi blush at the way she was introduced. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m popular Hina-senpai, It’s nice to meet you Sayo-san,” Tsugumi reached out her hand to Sayo. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Hazawa-san,” Sayo shook Tsugumi’s hand.

‘_Her hands are so slender_’ 

Tsugumi realized she had been holding Sayo’s hand longer than she should have and she pulled her hand away so quickly it made her drop her cookies she was holding on her other hand. 

“Ah! I’m so sorry” Tsugu panicked, scrambling to get the cookies on the floor. 

Sayo was quicker than Tsugumi and picked up the cookies off the floor first, “Are these cookies?” Sayo quietly said while inspecting the bag. 

Without any warning, Sayo opened up the bag and put one of the cookies in her mouth. 

“Sayo-san!”

“Onee-chan!” 

Hina and Tsugumi screamed at the same time, knowing what kind of effect Tsugumi’s cookies can have on a human being. It was for nothing though, since Sayo was already chewing on one of the cookies. Tsugumi and Hina braced for the usual coughing, but to their surprise, Sayo swallowed it. 

She ate Tsugumi’s cookies. 

“It seems you might have mixed up the salt and the sugar Hazawa-san, these taste very salty. Other than that I think it’s a good cookie.” She calmly stated her analysis.

‘_She complimented my cookies_’

“Ah, my apologies, I should have asked for your permission first,” Sayo apologized face getting a little bit red. 

“Wow! Tsugumi-chan, you did it you made edible cookies,” Hina cheered and quickly took a bite only to then quickly spit it out. 

“Hina! That’s rude! Apologize to Hazawa-san right now!” Sayo angrily shouted at Hina. 

“But Onee-chan!” Hina tried to defend herself. 

Tsugumi was touched by what Sayo did. Not only did she actually eat her cookie, but she also defended her when she gets the usual reaction she gets. It made Tsugumi warm and fuzzy inside a feeling she rarely gets aside from when she hangs out with Afterglow. 

“It’s okay, Sayo-san, no need to get angry at Hina senpai, I know how my cookies taste like,” Tsugumi finally said in a quiet voice in an attempt to save Hina from Sayo’s scolding. 

“I-I’m sorry Hazawa-san, I was out of line,” Sayo quickly apologized. “I get a little angry when I see someone’s effort being belittled like that baking especially since it’s not all that easy.” Sayo continued as she eyed down Hina.

“Well if it’s so hard, why don’t you teach Tsugumi-chan, this is her eleventh attempt at making cookies, you’re really good at making cookies right, Onee-chan?” 

Tsugumi put her head down, face heating up in embarrassment. ‘_She must really think I’m lame now_’ She thought to herself. Tsugumi is bracing herself for a negative reaction. She looked up at Sayo, only to see her with an understanding expression. 

“I would be happy to assist Hazawa-san in making cookies” Sayo shot Tsugumi a smile, and it made Tsugumi drop spaghetti all over the floor. 

Hina cheered triumphantly as Sayo agreed to teach Tsugumi how to bake cookies, “Yay! Now you can make Boppin’ cookies like Onee-chan, Tsugumi-chan!”

“Oh! I have to go now, lunchtime is almost over, I’ll leave the two of you two handle the details to your date, bye-bye you two!” Hina gave them a quick hug before running off to her classroom.

‘_What does she mean by date?_’ Tsugumi turned red at her Senpai’s off-hand comment. 

Tsugumi looked at Sayo and caught that her cheek had a tiny bit of red, but it quickly disappeared as Sayo cleared her throat and calmed herself. 

“Hazawa-san, I can’t stay too long in this school, so let’s talk about this over the phone, shall we? Here, write down your number” Sayo quickly scribbles in her notepad and hands Tsugumi a paper. 

Tsugumi takes the paper from Sayo and blushes when their fingers meet, “T-thank you, Sayo-san, you really don’t have to do this you know,” Tsugumi said trying her best not to trouble Sayo. 

Sayo shakes her head “I can improve from this too Hazawa-san, I believe if I have another person baking with me I can broaden my horizon.” 

“Ah, but why not do it with someone more experienced like Lisa-Senpai?” 

Sayo froze for a moment but continued “I have eaten her cookies enough to know the process behind it”

Tsugumi just gave her an empty look and nodded, receiving the paper from Sayo and saying her goodbyes since Sayo needed to go back to her own school, “I hope to see you soon Hazawa-san, feel free to contact me whenever,” 

Sayo then left Tsugumi alone, still trying to process the fact that her senpai’s much hotter older twin is going to be teaching her how to bake cookies. Her face went hot when she thought of Sayo as hot ‘_I can’t be having indecent thoughts about her_’ 

Tsugumi walked back to Afterglow, lost in thought on whether she should contact her first or wait for Sayo to contact her. She stared at her screen for so long that it made the rest of Afterglow curios.

“Hoho, Hikawa Sayo?” Moca dramatically said from behind Tsugumi’s back. 

“Isn’t that Hina-senpai’s big sister?” Tomoe added. 

“No way! How did you get her number Tsugumi?” Himari chimed in.

“It’s nothing! Guys jeez, she just wants to help me bake cookies,” Tsugumi said while trying to hide her phone from Moca and Himari. 

“You were staring quite hard at your phone earlier, could it be you don’t know how to ask her out?” Ran finally said after chewing her food. 

The way Ran worded it made Tsugu lose her guard and it let Moca take her phone off her hands. “Oh~ I don’t think Tsugumi needs to say anything, look look” 

Hikawa Sayo: Hazawa-san, it’s me Sayo, would it be okay if we meet this Saturday, I would much prefer it if we meet as soon as possible. 

Tsugumi snatched the phone off Moca’s hand and ran away from her friends to save herself from more embarrassment. She opened her messaging app to reply to what Sayo said. 

Tsugumi: Yes! How about we meet at my family cafe?

Hikawa Sayo: It’s a date then, see you soon Hazawa-san.

Tsugumi went red over that text, and she quickly put her phone back into her pocket. 

‘_I think the cookies are gonna be the least of my worries._’


	2. Chapter 2

It's now Saturday. The promised day of Sayo’s baking class. Tsugu woke up earlier than usual to prepare for the day. All the necessary ingredients, check. Equipment present and ready for use, check. Wearing the cutest dress she has, just in case, check.

_‘All right! I’m ready!’ _

It's 9 am, two hours before their meeting time and Tsugumi is sitting in one of the tables feeling nervous. This is going to be the first time anyone is going to teach her how to bake cookies. Her parents didn’t teach her how to bake because of an incident she had when she was nine. 

Back then she almost blew up the whole house and burned a part of the kitchen because she mishandled the oven. Since then she was banned from kitchen duty and was stuck only making coffee and waiting tables. Only recently has she earned back her kitchen privileges by proving that she can turn on the oven and use it without causing a hazard. 

Her mother heard that she is going to have someone teach her how to cook, at first she was skeptical but it all went away after Tsugumi showed her who is going to teach her. After taking a look at Sayo she was convinced that she is a capable person and gave Tsugumi permission to use the kitchen with her.

After thirty minutes of waiting she finally got bored and she’s starting to play with her straw, trying to balance it on her lips. Then she heard the entrance bell ring but she paid it no mind, she continued to play with her straw until a shadow was on top of her. She looked up and it’s Sayo, looking down at her while smiling as if trying to hold in her laughter. 

“Sayo-san!” Tsugumi jumped out of her chair almost knocking down her glass. 

“Hello, Hazawa-san,” Sayo said while trying to hide her smile. 

She sat down at the seat across Tsugumi, ”It seems that I am early.” 

“Ahaha, the same goes for me, I guess I’m excited for today after all.” 

They both smiled at each other before getting into an awkward silence. They fidgeted uncomfortably for a few minutes before Tsugumi spoke up, “Why do you know how to bake cookies?”

It only took one weird look from Sayo to make Tsugumi realize that what she said may have been a bit rude, “I didn’t mean it to be rude, I just-” 

“It’s alright Hazawa-san, I’ll answer that question.” Sayo cut her off before Tsugumi can apologize to her. 

“I started baking to raise the morale of our band since Imai-san was always able to lift our spirits. I figured if I were able to do it, our overall performance would improve,” Sayo said with a nostalgic smile. 

_‘Amazing, she learned how to bake for the sake of her band.’_ Tsugumi thought, remembering her reasons for baking. The one reason she wants to bake is simply to prove that she's able to do it. That the daughter of Hazawa Cafe can do much more than wait tables and brew coffee. 

“What about you Hazawa-san?” Sayo asked back. 

“I-I want to prove to myself that I’m capable of baking!” 

Sayo was taken aback by this answer. She never expected Tsugumi to have such a drive, learning something new just to prove that she can, _‘Hazawa-san is pretty determined it’s amazing.’_

“Well then if that’s the case, how about we start early?” Sayo stood up and extended a hand to Tsugumi. 

“I’d like that, let’s go to the kitchen Sayo-san! I already have everything prepared,” Tsugumi happily took Sayo’s hand and guided her to the kitchen. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsugumi led Sayo to the kitchen, once they were there Tsugumi looked at Sayo to see her reaction on her preparations. 

Sayo eyed the table like it owed her a year worth of fries. All the necessary equipment is there, the ingredients needed for a simple cookie are all there, and most importantly an eager student that’s willing to learn is present right next to her. 

“You prepared well Hazawa-san, we can begin right away,” Sayo took out an apron from her bag and got to work.

Tsugumi brightened up like the sun and she quickly put on an apron. When they were both ready Sayo pointed at the table, “Now since we’re an hour early show me how you usually make cookies, I’ll be observing you,” 

Tsugumi combusted on the spot, there was no way she could bake cookies in front of another person let alone Sayo. 

_'What if she thinks badly of me' _

Sayo notices Tsugumi's discomfort, "Hazawa-san, no need to be afraid of making mistakes, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Tsugumi was touched by Sayo's word and began psyching herself up. _'You can do this Tsugu!' _

Tsugumi got to work and began working on her cookies like her life depended on it. 

It took Tsugumi an hour to finish baking her cookies, faster than her usual time. When the two of them tasted the cookie it tastes just as you would expect, disappointing. 

Tsugumi let out a long defeated sigh and it took every ounce of will in her body not to break down crying. She was almost about to cry before she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hazawa-san, it tastes better than the last time, no need to feel discouraged you're steadily improving."

Tsugumi felt the best she's been in weeks. Like a flower getting sunshine after rain. _'I'm getting better!'_

"After observing you I found the root of your problems, let us work on fixing that problem now." 

"Yes! I'll do my best!" 

Sayo smiled at Tsugumi's enthusiasm and started the lesson by pointing out Tsugumi's mistake. 

Her dough was too white, it wasn't mixed properly and she rolled inconsistently so the sizes were very random. Sayo praised Tsugumi’s proficiency at handling the oven, Tsugumi only gave her a nervous laugh remembering the reason why she’s so good at it in the first place. 

After Sayo finished assessing Tsugumi they start doing the first step which is mixing the butter, “So it is ideal to have the butter and flour into a white color, however, it isn’t clear white like the one you did earlier. The ideal time to mix is about 5 minutes but it varies,” Sayo explained the matter fluently like she’s been teaching people how to bake for a long time.

Tsugumi followed her instructions and mixed for 5 minutes. The result was a sort of yellowish-white color not pure white, “Is this right Sayo-san?” Tsugumi asked worried whether she did it right or not.

Sayo took a look at Tsugumi’s bowl and nodded her head, “Yes, this is perfect, exactly how it’s supposed to look, just a bit yellowish.” 

Tsugumi was happy that she was able to do it right, she closed her eyes and smiled earnestly at Sayo. She felt a hand rub her head and she opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw Sayo smiling at her, instantly making her a blushing mess. 

Sayo realized what she had been doing and quickly jerked her hands off Tsugumi’s head, “I-I apologize Hazawa-san, that was very rude of me.” 

“N-no, it’s okay,” Tsugumi said while laughing trying to get the heat off her face. 

They stood in silence for a bit, “W-well then let’s continue to the next step shall we,” Sayo suddenly said grabbing the mixture from the table. 

Tsugumi just furiously nodded her head and listened to Sayo’s instructions, “Your earlier dough was a little bit too mixed up, again you did it for too long. I suggest doing it for around 7 minutes to get the consistency we need” 

Tsugumi did exactly as she was told, showed it to Sayo and got another approval. Sayo was proving to be a very serious teacher with how precise she is about the time needed to make the cookies, something Tsugumi would have never figured out on her own. She was truly glad she has Sayo as a teacher. 

“Now we only need to let it chill for ten minutes before we start rolling the dough.” 

“I’ll put it in the fridge! I’ll be right back.” 

When Tsugumi finished putting it in the fridge she quickly went back to Sayo to review what she had learned so far in the lesson, “After the two mistakes, the only thing I need to do now is to roll it to a uniform size right?” 

“That’s right, to make sure it has proper texture it’s important to have it in similar sizes.” 

“I just hope I can finally make edible cookies this time,” Tsugumi mused to herself. 

“Yes, I hope my guidance isn’t causing you any trouble,” 

Tsugumi looked at Sayo in disbelief. There’s no way that the way she’s been teaching has been trouble. She’s so precise and with how she can easily spot Tsugumi’s mistake, she can’t imagine having anyone else as her teacher. 

“There’s no way that’s the case! You’re doing such a good job Sayo-san, don’t discredit yourself!” 

Sayo was surprised by the sudden encouragement from Tsugumi, “Thank you Hazawa-san, I can only be this good after failing so many times after all. I’m glad I can help you be better.” 

They smile at each other before Sayo’s phone started ringing. Tsugumi noticed that it had been 10 minutes so she took the dough out of the fridge and put it into a tray. 

“Next, we have to roll it into a 5 millimeter thickness, after that, we can shape it and put it into the oven.” 

“How do we know if it’s 5 millimeters already?” 

“I had the same problem when I started baking,” Sayo searched for something in her bag, “Here Hazawa-san.” She said as she handed her a ruler. 

Tsugumi was surprised. She never thought she would ever bring a ruler to a baking class, "A ruler?"

“I know it’s strange but it’s helped me a lot when I started baking,” Sayo said slightly embarrassed.

Tsugumi took the ruler off of Sayo’s hand, “I trust you Sayo-san.” 

Tsugumi started to roll a part off the dough while measuring it with the ruler, making sure it’s 5 millimeters. Once that part was done she continued on making the whole dough the same size. After that, she cut the cookies with her usual cookie cutter and put them into the oven. 

“Sayo-san! I’m done I put it in the oven at 170 celsius for 20 minutes!” 

“Good work Hazawa-san,” 

“Since we have time, I’ll go clean the dishes now.” Tsugumi picked up the utensils and headed for the sink. 

“Let me help you then.” Sayo followed.

“You’ve done so much for me already Sayo-san, I can’t have you help me with the dishes too.” 

“It’s okay Hazawa-san, going to teach you today has proven to give me a lesson too,” 

Tsugumi looked at Sayo confused. How could she have possibly taught Sayo anything today? “What do you mean Sayo-san?” 

Sayo thought for a good moment before finally speaking up again, “You made me realize that being focused and precise on my craft wasn’t a waste,” 

“Before I thought that being focused, was a weakness that I had to get rid of, but after seeing that it had helped you it made me see myself in a better light.” 

_‘She’s just like me,’ _

“Sayo-san I don’t think you need to change! being focused and driven, it’s a very admirable trait!” Tsugumi suddenly started surprising Sayo, “Just do it in moderation please,” She finished.

Sayo was taken aback once again by the Tsugumi's sudden enthusiasm. How she’s always there to lift her spirit makes her feel something very warm and unfamiliar. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind Hazawa-san, thank you very much.” 

The smile that Sayo gave to Tsugumi this time was different, she could feel it. It was way warmer, she wanted more of it. “We still have more time until the cookies are ready, would it be okay if we talk more?” 

“Yes, absolutely I would love to know more about you.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Minato-san writes our lyrics and leads our practice sessions. Udagawa-san is very motivated and keeps our spirits up with her enthusiasm. Shirokane-san is extremely talented and designs our costume. Imai-san is the backbone and support of our group, we appreciate her watching over us.” Tsugumi happily listens to Sayo’s explanation about her bandmates.

“Compared to them I contribute nothing to the band really, I need to do a lot more,” Sayo said in a sad tone. That didn’t make Tsugumi happy at all. 

_‘Why is she discrediting herself like that? She’s amazing, why would she compare herself to others’_ Tsugumi thought to herself before realizing the hypocrisy of her own thoughts.  
She was exactly the same. She would often compare herself to the other members of afterglow. That was what made her push herself too hard that she ended up in the hospital. She doesn’t want Sayo to experience that, never. 

“Sayo-san, I understand how you feel. I feel like we have a connection.” 

“Hazawa-san?” 

“But you should never put yourself down like that! It’s not healthy, don’t do it so casually like that!”

“You work hard for your band, even going as far as learning how to bake for their sake. Not to mention you’re such a good friend to them, Ako-chan especially.” Tsugumi finished. 

Sayo was silent for a moment. Shocked that a girl that she had only spent a few hours said the words she wanted to hear for a very long time. “Hazawa-san, thank you.” 

Sayo walked closer to Tsugumi and grabbed one of her hands, “I needed to hear that, thank you very much.” 

Tsugumi was surprised by how she was able to stay alive. Her heart felt like it could jump out of her chest if she wasn’t careful. Her brain couldn’t process what she should do,_ ‘Do I hold it back? Should I pull back? Am I a lesbian disaster?’_

She ignored all those thoughts and trusted what her heart wanted to do. She inched closer to Sayo, with the other girl moving closer too. They were both at a stalemate just looking at each other. Tsugumi was about to get even closer when the sound of the oven broke them off their trance. 

They both jerked their bodies so fast from each other they knocked over a bowl on the ground. The two of them silently put them back to where they belong and made their way to the oven, still trying to process on what the hell just happened. 

_‘Oh god, oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck. Tsugumi what the hell did you do.’_ Tsugumi thought to herself as she and Sayo worked in silence.

The two of them laid down the cookies on the tray and just stared at them. Not being able to bear with the silence anymore Sayo decided to speak up, “Hazawa-san, I deeply apologize for my earlier actions, there was no excuse for that.” 

“No! I’m sorry, I was rude too!.”

“No, no I’m the one who needs to apologize here,”

“You’re not at fault Sayo-san!” 

“I’m sorry,” Sayo said firmly.

“No! I’m sorry!” Tsugumi replied not wanting to be beaten in apologizing.

They stared down at each other before breaking into a laugh. “I guess we have another thing we have in common,” Said Sayo in between her laughter. 

After they both finished laughing the earlier air around them seemed to disappear and they are now focused on their freshly baked cookies. Tsugumi hesitated to take one of the cookies. She felt a hand on her shoulder, “The moment of truth Hazawa-san, I believe in your efforts.” Sayo reassured her. 

Tsugumi took one of the better-looking cookies from the batch and took a bite out of it. It tasted perfect. It was sweet and the texture wasn’t anything weird. It was a perfectly normal cookie and she couldn’t be happier. 

Tsugumi almost cried when she was eating her cookies. _‘I finally made something edible!’_

Sayo took one of her cookies and put it in her mouth. She chewed on it with a smile and gave a content hum after swallowing it. “Excellent work, Hazawa-san, I knew you could do it.” 

Tsugumi didn’t even care if she just apologized a few moments ago. She pounced Sayo and gave her a big heartfelt hug, “Thank you for helping me Sayo-san!” 

Sayo could only stand in place while slowly returning the hug, “I’m happy I could help you,” 

They broke off from their hug and started packaging the cookies into small bags. While packaging Tsugumi realized that this may be the only time that she can spend time with Sayo. 

She felt sad, but what could she do about it. It’s not like she can make a reason for Sayo to come back to the cafe. That is until she saw the leftover dough that’s still mostly liquid. 

Tsugumi felt like a part of Moca’s spirit went inside her. She grabbed the liquid and ‘accidentally’ spilled it onto Sayo’s apron, "Oh no! Sayo-san I’m so sorry!” 

Sayo was surprised but she wasn't angry, “It’s alright Hazawa-san, accidents happen.” 

“Please let me clean that for you,” Tsugumi said while trying to get the apron off Sayo. 

Sayo didn’t resist and her apron was off without any trouble. 

“I’ll clean it and you can pick it up tomorrow if that’s okay with you.” 

“Understood, I have nothing to do tomorrow, so I should be able to pick it up”

_‘Okay Tsugumi don’t blow this chance.’ _

“Ah, then if it’s alright with you, would you like to go to the mall together? I’m thinking of buying a recipe book and getting myself a new apron too.”

“I would very much like that, Hazawa-san” 

Tsugumi jumped internally while only giving a smile out to Sayo. They went back to cleaning and after five minutes they were done. It was a great experience for both of them and Tsugumi has a feeling that this won’t be the last time that she and Sayo will bake together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing it yay! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed my take on this reversal, I tried to make it have parallels to the original event like what trouble Sayo had with her cookies and all the other stuff. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought a reversal of these two would be fun so I went ahead and did it. Feedback is welcome I'm looking to improve. Hope you guys enjoy this one cause it's not finished yet.


End file.
